What Is Love?
by CLOUDxTIFAforever
Summary: Both Cloud and Denzel are gone for the day, and since Marlene is being unusually quiet, it gives Tifa some time to think. And when Marlene asks Tifa a question about love, how will Tifa answer, and who will come home at exactly the right moment?


_Hello, I'm CLOUDxTIFA and welcome to "What Is Love?" I've had the idea for this story for a long time but I started REALLY thinking about in in Biology today, so naturally when I got to study hall today I began writting it._

_**Summery:** ...I suck at summeries. Anyway, its Saturday at 7th Heaven, Denzel and Cloud are gone for the day, leaving Tifa alone with Marlene._

_**Author's Note:** I'm not really sure when this fiction takes place, definatly some time after AC._

_**Disclaimer:** I love FFVII and all its characters and I really wish that I owned them...but alas...I don't._

_**Song Playing:** All You Need Is Love ~ The Beatles_

**

* * *

****_What Is Love? (Tifa's POV)_**

Saturday morning, the highlight of my week, a morning I get to spend with Denzel and Marlene before opening the bar later in the afternoon.

I'm standing in front of the sink behind the long counter, washing what's left of the breakfast dishes.

The bar is quiet, Denzel left with some friends as soon as he finished eating, and Marlene is sitting quietly at the counter, leaving me to think.

I don't really like when the bar is quiet, when the kids aren't running around and making noise it gives me less to worry about, leaving my mind free to wander, and no matter how hard I try not to think about him, I always do.

Cloud has been gone on deliveries for almost two days. I don't like it when he's gone for this long, I feel so much safer when he's around, and I want him so badly to come back…

I want him back for more reasons than just a sense of security. I've loved Cloud for as long as I can remember. I've tried to pass it off as a childhood crush and get over him, but I soon realized that the feelings were deeper than that. I need him more than anything in this world, and what makes these feelings worse is that he doesn't know…

An exasperated sigh from Marlene brings me out of my daze, and after I wash the last dish, I turn around to face her.

"What's wrong, Marlene?"

"What is love, Tifa?"

I let out a small burst of laughter and I turn back around to start drying the dishes.

"Love isn't exactly something you can explain, Marlene."

"Can you try?" she pleads.

"Sure…why not?"

I turn around to face her once again and lean back against the counter.

"Love is when…" My words fade away as I notice a lone figure standing towards the front of the bar.

My mind goes blank when I realize its Cloud, and for a few moments I can only stare at him, its only Marlene's impatient yelling that brings me back to reality.

"Tifa!"

"Sorry, Marlene." I shake my head slightly then clear my throat, and my eyes lock with Cloud's. "Love is when you see something in him that no one else can, when you know that he's not perfect but you can find nothing wrong with him…"

I move out from behind the long counter and begin walking toward him. When I reach him I take his hand in mine and stare up into his cerulean eyes.

"Love is when you can look into his eyes and see your whole future with him spread out before you, it's when you can't stop thinking about him…when nothing else in this world matters when he touches you…"

Cloud smiles weakly and places his free hand on my cheek and slowly moves it down to the back of my neck. He pulls me closer enough that my body is pressed against his.

"Tifa is that how you feel about Cloud?" calls Marlene from across the room.

"Yes, Marlene." I move my face closer to his and just before our lips meet, I whisper softly.

"Yes, that's exactly how I feel about him."

Our lips meet then, and I try to convey years of unreleased passion over the bond and soon the entire world fades away as I become lost in his kiss, in his embrace…in his love.

* * *

_How was it? I think if I write anymore one-shots in study hall I'll have put together a compilation, lol. Anyway, I really hoped you enjoyed the story and please, please leave a review...it only takes a minute and I REALLY love feedback._

_~CLOUDxTIFAforever_


End file.
